Reds and Blues
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: The story of Dawn, when she goes with Ash and Brock, haves an awesome adventure, and falls in love unexpectedly with Paul. But when Ash finds out, Dawn must find a way to keep Paul's heart and not get driven away from her only truelove. Ikarishipping and a pinch of Pearlshipping!
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day here in Sinnoh. The sweet chirps of Starlies were heard by my nearby neighbors in Twinleaf Town. I woke up once the sun shined onto my window as I stretched and put on my fuzzy slippers. I stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush my soft hair. After that, I put on my two yellow hair clip ons. It was as bright as the sunshine and it was something I would wear. I mean really. Anyone saw me with these all the time as I walk through many other towns in the region. I went downstairs to the kitchen. It isn't that big though. It's about the size of a pioneer house or something.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Dawn, a coordinator for Pokemon Contests. I absolutely love watching my mom Joanna enter contests and win the ribbons. Now, let's just cut to the chase.

I ran outside with my Pokemon Piplup. He and I won many contests against my rivals. Which are Zoey, Ursula and Kenny. Ugh, I just hate Ursula. She's always like " Hey Dee Dee!" And " It's your job to make me look great." It's so annoying. As for Zoey and Kenny, they're nicer. Actually, way nicer than meanie Ursula. So, I rode my bike to the Pokemon League, where one of my friends Ash from Pallet Town was competing against people. I took the front row seat with Brock from Pewter City. He's an excellent Pokemon breeder. He also has plenty of berries and medicine for Pokemon that are hurt. But one thing that is kind of awkward is that he falls in love with any pretty girl he meets! But every time that happens, his Pokemon Croagunk uses poison jab on him and he falls to the ground. It's hilarious! Luckily Brock recovers.

So this is what happened at the league. Ash sent out his Pikachu. Well obviously because it's his... Well I don't really know how to say it but maybe main Pokemon. The opponent sent out a Lucario and commanded it to use Aura Sphere. The attack landed a critical hit on Pikachu as he fainted.

" Pikachu is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" The referee yelled.

" No!" I thought. Pikachu shouldn't be defeated so easily! I stood up from my seat and yelled " You can do it Ash!"

I think Ash heard me because the next thing I knew, he defeated the opponent's Lucario and won the match.

" Lucario is unable to battle. Ash wins the match!" The referee yelled again.

I became happy. Us three had to wait for the next day so we went into the Pokemon Center to rest up our Pokemon and ourselves. We entered the bedroom. The beds were large and were bunk beds. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep on the plushy bed. Ash and Brock were sleeping on another bed. Ash was on the top and Brock was at the bottom.

The next morning was the Pokemon League again. We were almost late! We put on our clothing and rushed out of the Pokemon Center as fast as we could go. Unfortunately, we ran into Team Rocket! Those foolish hooligans tried to capture Pikachu but Piplup used Bubble beam and sent Team Rocket blasting off.

" We're blasting off again!" They yelled as they were being pulled into the sky.

We ran toward the Pokemon League and watched Ash battle against his worst rival... Paul. He had purple hair and was always mad. He always trained his Pokemon and insulted Ash. What a mean boy.

" Electivire, use Thunderbolt!" Paul shouted at his Pokemon. The shock of electricity defeated Ash's Staraptor.

" Gr... Go Infernape!" Ash yelled. The Pokeball unleashed the fiery fire monkey and Ash told it to use flamethrower.

" Electivire has been burned!" I thought. It was true until Paul pulled out a burn heal and used it on his Pokemon.

" Okay now use Thunder Punch!" He yelled.

The Infernape used Fire Punch as well.

The thunder and fire clashed together and it exploded. Smoke scattered everywhere. When it disappeared, Electrivire fell.

" Electivire is unable to battle. Ash wins the match!" The referee yelled again.

When Ash came up, he told us how awesome his battle was and how much he enjoyed it.

Author's Note: Okay, I've finished this chapter. So, please review. By the way, this is my first time writing a story with Ash and Dawn in it.


	2. Chapter 2

From the corner of my eye I saw Paul, glaring at Ash the entire time. He was probably angry he had lost the match, and couldn't make it to the finals. Ash told me to go fetch him some popcorn at the stand and I left off.

I reached the stand, but was crowded with lots and lots of people. I could barely see the line, and couldn't see anyone in the front row. I waited for a long time, and unfortunately I couldn't buy any popcorn. Sadly, I went back to Ash frowning. I sighed and told him what happened. He seemed to get a bit excited, and he smiled cheerfully at me.

" Oh Dawn!" Ash exclaimed. " That was just a joke!"

I laughed along with him, and finally we stopped. I smiled at Ash's handsome face, with those gazing brown eyes and sweet, charming smile that made me giggle a bit.

" So, I think you two are a couple now." The harsh voice of Paul's spoke as he stepped in. He glared at Ash, and lightened up his face at me. I gave myself a confused a look, and didn't do anything else.

" I see. Dawn, come over here. I wanna tell you something." He said harshly, dragging me away from Ash.

" You know, I've been adoring you ever since I first met you." Paul said placing his warm hands on my shoulders. I became nervous, wondering what would happen next. Paul gave a quick smile and spoke again.

" Dawn, I like you." He said and walked away.

I gasped and took three deep breaths. I was extremely nervous at that part. I thought he was gonna kiss me or something. Thank God he didn't.

Later, I watched Ash battle against another person who had a really strong Electrode. I cheered for Ash loudly, and I eventually saw Paul sitting behind me.

" How did you-" I hesitated, but Paul hushed me. I became nervous once again.

" Dawn why do you like Ash?" He asked me. I clenched onto my armrest.

" Because he's nicer." I shot back glaring. Paul rolled his eyes and looked at me again.

" That can't be a reason Dawn. There's plenty of other boys in the world who are ' nicer '."

I frowned. He was right. There were other boys who were maybe even way nicer than Ash. I grabbed Paul's shirt and said,

" You're right. I might as well like you. Only if you can handle no glaring at Ash."

Paul agreed, and we soon went back to watching the battle.

After the battle, Ash was smiling again. He had won the match and was finally moving on to the finals. I kept hoping he would win.

" Good luck!" I cheered, but I stopped because I saw Paul in the corner.

I waved at him with a tiny smile on my face. He waved back too.

The next day, Paul and I secretly sat beside each other in the competition. We watched amazingly at the Pokemon that did great moves and knocked out the opponent's. Next up was Ash. He was facing Barry, one of his rivals.

I leaned on Paul's shoulder and gazed at him. He blushed slightly as he smiled back at me.

The time had passed to 3:30 in the afternoon, and still the battle was continuing, and was completely endless.

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

" Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Barry shouted.

Thunderbolt struck the water type Pokemon and finally defeated him. Pikachu took too much damage.

To be continued...


End file.
